Friday the Thirteenth
by devilofheaven
Summary: Tuckers a full believer and Sams a non believer, and Danny's caught in the middle. What will it take for Sam to believe? Oneshot.


**I'm giving you a fair warning…this story sucks. I meant this story to go along differently, but oh well. otherwise it would have been way too long**

* * *

**Friday the Thirteenth**

**_Prolouge_**

"_Okay, so the carnival, as a reminder, will take place at three in the afternoon on January 12th, Thursday." Mr. Lancer concluded telling his class. He clasped his hands together in excitement and rubbed them against each other. "Any questions?" _

_A lazy boy wearing all red raised his hand. "If the carnival is for Friday the Thirteenth, then why are we having it on Thursday the twelfth?" _

"_Because of superstition boy!" Mr. Lancer announced in a jolly voice. The school bell rang, and everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the classroom. _

"I really don't see why we have to go to this stupid thing." Sam mutters, shivering under her layers of clothing.

"The carnival is _so _not stupid!" Tucker exclaims childishly, jumping up and down.

"Oh really? Well, maybe it's not that stupid, but the theme of it definitely is stupid." Sam clarifies, now with her teeth chattering.

"At least Lancer is sane enough to have the carnival indoors." Danny mumbles while covering his red ears with his gloved-hands.

"Friday the thirteenth is sooo not stupid!" Tucker yells, arguing with Sam.

Danny just rolls his eyes. Friday the thirteenth. Spooky Friday. Whatever name you had for it, it meant the same thing. Bad luck. **Supersticous** people, like Tucker, fully believed the day. People like Sam, however, completely disagreed with it and just found it stupid. Some unfortunate people, like Danny, didn't really have an opinion either way and just enjoyed playfully avoiding cracks on sidewalks, were always stuck in the middle of the non-believers and believers. "Can we just try to enjoy the carnival?" Danny complains, one again being the peace maker.

"Fine!" Both Tucker and Sam pout, crossing their arms over their chests.

As soon as they near the carnival, Tucker lets out a yelp and runs into the humongous mansion. Good thing the people who owned Plakaza Mansion were nice people and let Casper High hold their festivities in there.

Going to the main part

"Ohh..cool. Let's go to the fortune teller!" Tucker giggles girlishly and pulls his unwilling and willing friend into the darkened tent.

Sam peers over the table to look at the lady. She sure was dressed…weirdly. Sam looked once again and notices a name tag. Madame Neetriht Yadirf. What a weird name. "Sign your name on this clipboard, or nickname, whatever. We will call you when your time comes up." She speaks over the tiny crowd formed in the tent. She walks away with one kid after her.

The Goth girl picks up on of the flyers that was half hidden beneath the dirt. 'True Fortune Teller'. Sam rolls her eyes, not even bothering to read the rest; she drops it, letting it fall to the grass slowly.

"TDA." The last person to go into the other tent with Madam Yadirf calls out in confusion.

"THAT'S US!" Tucker yells excitedly; once again grabbing his friends and pulling them into the tent.

"Oh joy." Sam mutters loud enough for her two best friends to hear. One of them was way to…hyper…to notice or care, and the other one just smirked.

"Ah!" The physic, Madam Neetriht Yadirf channels with her index fingers at the side of her forehead. "You, you my boy…are very talented…" As the Madame continued on with Tucker, Sam became even more and more bored just as Tucker became more and more happy.

When she was finally done with the techno geek, she moved on to Danny. She gasps deeply, "You, dear, are a mystical creature." Sam snorts. "You have many powers (use them wisely), and you have…an admirer. A secret one…the name I can not figure out…" Madame pauses for dramatic effect and shakes her head. Next, Sam moves up to the seat; unwillingly.

"Ah, a young lady." Madame winks, and then takes the girl's right hand into her own. Of all things, Madame Yadirf screams. "YOU! The darkness surrounds you, you are an unlucky one, get out. GET OUT!"

"No problemo there." Sam replies sarcastically, getting up slowly; while looking at the crazed woman weirdly.

"You heard her Sam; she channels dark spirits around you!" Danny jokes, waving his hands in a spooky manner. "Maybe we should get away from her, Tuck."

"I think you're right." Tucker plays along with Danny. Which earned him a smack on the arm. "SEE! The darkness is coming closer!" Tucker screams, and runs away from Sam with Danny.

Sam rolls her eyes, and follows them, knowing that they would bug her about this for the rest of the day.

**_End Prolouge_**

Sam wakes up early in the morning by the radio station booming out boring words. 'Friday the thirtee-," Sam smacks the snooze button, already up and brushing her hair.

She rolls her eyes. 'Great, it's Friday the thirteenth. What a joke!' Scoffing, Sam opens up her mirror closet to find all dark clothes. She picks out her usual outfit, a black tank top (not spaghetti strap!) which ended a bit above her bellybutton. Her jeans were tight fitting, showing off her form quite a bit. She took out her black sport net jacket to top her clothing off. Finally this girl dressed in all black quickly adds these cool skeleton earrings that Danny and Tucker got her for her birthday, and she finished off with a black choker.

Sam walks out of her mansion with her plain black Jansport bag slinging on her left arm. Noticing the bus was already waiting for her, Sam deliberately walks slower, just to get her bus driver mad. Her eyes trail to the sidewalk, evilly, she spots the cracks on the sidewalk. Giddily, she makes sure to jump onto every one before walking onto the bus.

The bus driver gave her a look and Sam winks at the bus driver. She quickly glances around the bus, easily spotting her best friend who was slightly shaking his head. She strolls over to him, making sure to take her own sweet time. Finally she drops onto the seat next to a shaking Danny.

He lifts up his head, chuckling. "You really shouldn't do that!"

"What? Can you blame me? She's so fun to torture." Sam shrugs, and shuffles through her bag, and pulling out a mint. She pops it into her mouth and sucks on it.

Tucker pops out of nowhere once they jump off of the bus. "Sam, I heard you were walking on sidewalk cracks." He seriously begins. "You know the superstition. Step on a crack brea-," Only Sam was too busy to listen for she was looking for the guilty culprit; then she notices Danny sneaking away.

"DANNY!" Sam yells, abandoning Tucker who was in the middle of his sentence. Sam starts out jogging then sprinting after Danny who was running into the school hallway.

Sam sighs frustrated. The school was so stupid. They were repainting the schools during school and ladders were everywhere. Obviously the painters were on a break right now. Sam jumps up, and sees Danny's head passing everyone else in the crowd. Knowing that Danny was long gone and the crowd was incredibly slow, Sam takes a shortcut to Lancer's class by running underneath the ladders.

"Happy Friday the Thirteenth!" Mr. Lancer announces beneath all of his charms. Man, did he look weird. Eccentric would probably fit him better. "Now get into your seats before the bell rings. Just because it's a special Friday doesn't mean that I'm not going to mark you down if you're not in your seats." He warns, turning over to answer his phone which had been ringing previously.

Sam glares at Danny and Tucker who were sitting in their usual seats across from each other. Sam begins to walk over to her seat, which was right behind Danny; with all three of them it formed an 'L' shape. She didn't notice until it was too late, Paulina, snickering, sticks her foot in Sam's way, causing her to trip. To break her fall, Sam clutches at the first thing her hands could reach. Her right hand found its way to an empty desk as her left hand accidentally knocked Paulina's mirror onto the floor, and with a sickening crunch, it broke.

"The Goth broke my mirror with her hideous looks!" Paulina screams, clearly not expecting for that to have happened.

In an instant, all of the girls sitting next to her stick out their own mirrors. Sam rolls her eyes at the girls stupidity, and with a tiny blush she slides into her seat.

"SAM!" Tucker whispers loudly, making Sam turn to Tucker who was on her right. "You broke a mirror! You know the superstition; break a mirror and seven years of bad lu-."

"As if I believe that." Sam rolls her eyes once again, resting back into her seat.

"What are you going to do next, Sam? Run under ladders?" Tucker exasperatedly asks.  
"Been there, done that." Sam wittily responds.

"You ran under ladders? Sam, what is wrong with y-."

"Mr. Foley, unless you would like a detention, I would suggest you…how do you kids say it?" Mr. Lancer asks himself, pulling out a tiny book from his pocket. "…shut up."

Tucker resumes into his normal position while glaring at Sam for the rest of the period. Once they step out of the classroom, Danny begins to talk, asking Sam what else she has done. She responds by telling about the ladder incident, the sidewalk cracks, and the mirror. To which Danny replies about the salt and cat. Both of them keep on making jokes about it, until Tucker got mad and avoided them for five minutes, but then he went back to hanging out with them.

"Lunch. The best part of the day." Danny summarizes, smelling the food in the cafeteria. "They actually have _good _food today."

"Meat!" Tucker yells, pushing everyone in the line around so he could be first in line.

"Murder." Sam mutters while practically stabbing her salad.

"Well, it looks like you're killing your salad." Danny jokes, he, somehow, got his food before his best friend. Sam glares at him, picking her fork up and acting as if she was aiming it at him. "Joking." He hastily adds, returning to his food.

"So why do you take this day so seriously?" Sam asks Tucker, starting up a conversation.

"My dad's sister, Aunt Marge, didn't take this day that seriously, in fact, she detested it. Throughout all the day, just to mimic other people, she didn't do any of the 'standard safety' measures…and died after seven unlucky years; the mirror if you remember."

"I never knew your dad had a sister." Danny replies, picking up a French fry and slowly chewing on it.

"Exactly." Tucker points out. Well, since meat was stuffed in his cheeks it sounded more like, "She-acts-like-Lee."

Sam rolls her eyes for the billionth time today. She seriously doubts that Tucker's Aunt died because of that; she could have done anything else. Gullible people, Sam shakes her head at Tucker's story, and Danny's silent agreement. So gullible that Sam struck up an idea; just to show Tucker that Friday the Thirteenth is just a myth, she was going to do exactly what Aunt Marge did.

"Pass the ketchup." Tucker pleads, needing it on his hamburger.

Sam evilly grins. Carelessly she reaches over for the bottle of ketchup, handing it to Tucker while spilling the salt 'accidentally'.

Tucker gasps louder than needed. He opens his mouth and gapes while Danny just watches the scene as usual. Sam smirks and leans back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Take that, Tucker. Right after that thought, Sam leant a little too far back, causing her to fall on her back. Red-faced, she gets back up in her seat.

* * *

"_The curse has begun." A dark, shadowy, and mystic voice says, staring into a crystal ball; a crystal ball that showed the image of Tucker and Danny laughing at Sam in the cafeteria. With a light laugh, the ball immediately fogged up.

* * *

_

"Shut up." Sam mutters once again as they walk out to the bus loop.

"How can I? You falling on your back in lunch, spilling pudding all over your shirt, Mr. Lancer yelling at you, and now, missing the bus." Tucker informs Sam, pointing to the bus that was pulling out of the way with Danny and everyone else in it. Tucker laughs once again and walks over to where his father was waiting for him.

Sam sprints after the bus, and finally it stops, letting Sam in. She walks in to see absolutely no empty seats in the front or middle of the bus. Paulina was sitting next to Danny! Sam grits her teeth and sits in the back at the only empty seat with Butt-head Bryan.

The black clothed girl grumpily, yet quickly got off of the bus at Danny's stop. "Sorry, Paulina just sat there." Danny quickly apologizes, already flinching; knowing that Sam hated her.

"Whatever." Sam mumbles, walking across the street to the Fenton's house while running past a black cat. **(O.o) **

"Watch out, Jack!" Mrs. Fenton's voice could be heard from the kitchen. Suddenly with a loud crash and boom, smoke quickly filled the basement, rising up into the kitchen. Out of the smoke came Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, both coughing frantically.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Jack blurts out as soon as the smoke started to die down. Abruptly, he hunches down and while shifting his eyes, he continues to speak. "Unless it was a ghost." When his wife's hand touched his shoulder, he jumped up frightened.

"It was quite weird, really. Everything was going perfectly fine, except for the sandwich attacking us, (but that's a different story) and then when you both came in, it blew up!" Mrs. Fenton explains to the two teenagers.

After a few minutes, Sam and Danny make their way up the stairs. As soon as they were in the safety of Danny's room, he exploded. "Sam, I really think that Tuck is right! You passed a black cat, spilled salt, broke a mirror, ran under ladders, and stepped on cracks. I really think you've gotten bad lu-,"

"Don't say it!" Sam stops him, raising her hand up. "It's not true."

"Well you've fell on your back, spilt pudding, got yelled at, almost missed the bus, sat next to a loser, and mysteriously, as soon as _you _entered the house, it blew up!" Danny yells on a roll.

"All have explanations!" Sam explains exasperatedly. "I was being careless, was clumsy, at the wrong place at the wrong time, Tucker's fault, you're fault, and no offense; but your parents are always _blowing_ up stuff."

"Step on a crack, break your mother's back and break a mirror, seven years of bad luck." Danny reminds her, finally calming down enough to take a seat.

Sam sighs at Danny's stupidity. But cutting into that thought was a vibration, her cell phone. She jumps up from shock, forgetting that it was in her jeans. She answers the phone to find out it is Jeeves, the main butler.

"Ah, miss Manson. I have got news that Mrs. Manson is in the hospital, for she has broken her back. I do hope that you haven't been stepping on any cracks today, Madame." Jeeves comically finishes.

Jeeves was a cool guy, probably the only person who lived in the Manson Mansion who actually cared about Sam. Pathetically enough, she didn't care that my mom was in the hospital as much as she should. It practically felt like she had read about someone dieing in a newspaper. You don't know them, so you care a little bit, but not enough to be upset for more than two minutes. 'Wait- if mom broke her back…and all of my accidents…maybe they really aren't 'accidents.' Sam gasps, suddenly coming to a conclusion. Jeeves had just given her an idea. Maybe…she could just talk to Madame Yadirf and ask her what was going on, and if it was for real. No. Wait, she was being stupid. 'That stupid fortune teller couldn't be telling the truth…or maybe it's a ghost! Yes, that must be it!'

"What?" Danny asks worriedly for the fifth time, shaking Sam.

"Oh, sorry." Sam answers his calls sheepishly. "Um, Danny could you do me a favor and check out if they are any ghosts around?"

"Uh…sure?" Danny replies, not sure what Sam was thinking.

Five minutes later Danny came back into the room informing Sam that they are no other ghosts in Amity Ville. Sam sighs, finally deciding to bring Tucker into the picture. Soon enough, both of the boys were patiently (or impatiently with Tucker) on the bed while Sam spread out her story and theories.

"Your mom broke her back? I told you!" Tucker giddily skips.

"Tucker!" Danny scolds. "Are you okay?" He asks Sam gently.

"Huh? Oh, about my mom, yeah I don't exactly care that much, unless she's dieing…which she isn't." Sam waves her hand around, showing that it was a waste of time talking about that. "I'm thinking…I'm thinking of talking to that Madame lady person." Sam admits.

"Good idea." Tucker agrees, instantly grabbing a yellow book. After half an hour of searching, Tucker gives up. He looks up at Sam. "Weird. She's not listed anywhere."

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Madame Neetriht Yadirf spelled backwards is Friday Thirteen?" Danny innocently asks, looking up at Sam as well.

"Coincident." Sam instantly responds. "Well…Tucker, do you know how to fix this…thing?"

"Well I think you have to do everything backwards." Tucker retorts after a few moments of thinking.

"Good idea, but how are we going to get into school again?" Danny asks. Tucker and Sam both think in confusion for a millisecond and then mischievously look at Danny. "Oh great, you want me to sneak you in!" Danny moans.

Sam loves to fly; especially without the restriction of any huge aircraft. It was even better being with Danny for she had an excuse to snuggle in clos- wait. 'No point in making a tiny crush bigger than it should be. Actually, it shouldn't be here in the first place! **_Denial! It's not a small crush, you're way too late! _**' Sam moans. She could even confuse herself sometimes. Damn emotions.

"Almost there." Tucker announces, pulling Sam out of her thoughts.

Gently, Danny drops his friends onto the grass of the Manson's mansion. Danny quickly gets behind a bush and turns back into his human form.

"Can you guys look away? It's kinda hard to do this in front of people." Sam requests with a small blush.

Both of the boys sigh, and turn away, both of them tapping their feet. Sam rolls her eyes and prays that no one would see her do this. She takes a deep breath and skips backwards, making sure to step on the cracks. 'This is so stupid.' Sam sighs after she finishes. "Let's go." She announces loud enough for her friend to hear.

Easily enough, she gets into the school, and with a lot of Danny's help, she managed to fix the other problems. Feeling like a doofus, she ran backwards under the ladders with Tucker laughing on the floor. It was a bit frustrating (but not hard) to glue/tape back the mirror. It was child's play to get into the kitchen and put the salt shaker upright. Everything was finished!

Wait…missing something here. Oh right, the black cat. Heh, that might be a bit hard.

"How in the world are we supposed to find the right cat?" Tucker explodes when he hears the news.

Heh.

Danny and Tucker lay on the ground on all floors, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

* * *

Of course, soon enough, they found the right cat and fixed the last problem. But still, Sam didn't believe any curse. Nothing really had gotten better after doing all of the foolish things.

"Do you believe now, Sam?" Tucker asks.

Sam shrugs as an answer and sits back down on Danny's bed. Tucker makes a loud noise to show his disapproval and walks home. Sam groans and falls back onto Danny's bed.

"Danny!" Jack yells from downstairs. In a rush, both of the teenagers run down to the kitchen and then down to the basement. "We did it! We fixed this machine!" Jack happily yells, dancing around the room, spilling a lot of chemicals by accident. "Oh, that doesn't look to good." He mutters, rubbing his chin and looking at the mess.

"It was a miracle!" Mrs. Fenton excitedly tells the two teenagers. As Mrs. Fenton joins her husband in dancing, Sam's cell phone rings.

"Miss Manson, wonderful news. Your mother has healed miraculously!" Jeeves merrily informs Sam and Danny who was listening in.

Sam shakes her head and walks up to Danny's room.

"Why did you leave?" Danny asks, placing his hand on her shoulder while blushing.

"Too many people happy; and I think I was going to get sick of the word 'miracle' or any other form for it." Sam moans, placing her hand on her forehead with a slight smile.

"Do you believe now?" Danny asks Sam curiously.

"Do you?"

"I think so."

"Yeah, I think I believe." Sam lamely answers back.

"That's good." Danny murmurs, now noticing the small distance between him and Sam.

Slowly, without even realizing what they were doing, Sam's and Danny's face inched closer and clos-

* * *

_The crystal ball suddenly fogs up the picture of Danny and Sam. "The curse is over." Sighs the mysterious voice. "Ah, well my work here is done." With a chuckle from the voice, the fog in the crystal ball swirls and swirls, until it suddenly stops, clearing up to show a picture of Paulina. "My next victim." The voice laughs, and out of the shadows steps Madame Yadirf. _

* * *

**Yeah, I know sucky middle and end…I actually sort of liked the beginning, but I knew I would end up making this way too long, so it ended up sucking a lot. O well. **


End file.
